The present invention relates to an LED light bar cover.
There are many shapes of LED light bars in the market and most comes in either straight line or curved lined shape.
A common issue of the light bar is the length of the light-bar itself. In order to attach the cover to the light bar, a person is required to exit the vehicle with the vehicle (not in motion) in order to manually remove or attach the entire cover of light-bar which can result in injury or damages to either the driver or the vehicle itself. And he/she needs to exit from the car and go around right and left side of the car to attach or remove the cover from the light bar.
Another problem is the case of when a standard cover is not securely attached to the light bar—this can result in serious damages to not only the vehicle but create a hazardous situation for the driver and other drivers on the road, when the cover is not safely mounted to the light bar and driven in high speed, the cover can slip out and fly away from the light bar that can be hazard to other drivers around.
Another problem is when the cover is removed from light-bar, the face of the light bar is constantly exposed to dust, scratches and heat of the sun that can shorten the life of light bar.
Accordingly, a need for an LED light bar cover with auto shut off light switch has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.